monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Kamaitachi
Encyclopedia Entry A race of beastman monsters that inhabit Zipangu who are said to move at blindingly fast speeds and appear along with a whirlwind. They have the power to generate wind with sickles made from hardened parts of the fur covering their arms. Their biggest distinguishing characteristic is that they always act together as a trio, and they even form a trinity when going after and attacking human men. Each of the three has different special characteristics. When they spot a man, first the one with the most strength springs at him and knocks him down, sealing his movement. The winds generated by her heavy, dull sickles are heavy winds that cause shock waves that blow away her opponent. Even a hulking behemoth of a man would fall to the ground before those winds and end up being straddled and pinned down by her. Next, the one with the sharpest sickles uses her winds to slash up the man's body and the clothing that is in the way. Just as her sickles are the sharpest, the winds generated are also the sharpest of the three: for instance, even if a man were wearing armor, it would be torn to shreds, and his body would receive countless lacerations. These wounds do not hurt or even bleed, but the parts that were cut feel hot and start throbbing. Then, after that, the one with the most dexterous fingers rubs medicine into the man's lacerations in a gentle manner. The gentle winds generated by her small, dull sickles gently caress the man's bare skin, thereby alleviating his fear and tension, providing a sense of ease. Due to those winds, not only the man's bound body, but even his heart loses the will to resist, and he ends up simply accepting the medicine that she rubs into his body. This medicine, a secret medicine handed down among the kamaitachi, is made from a concentration of the demonic energy of the three of them. When it is rubbed directly into a man's flesh and blood through his lacerations, the man's body is transformed into one appropriate for a male kamaitachi. In other words, it becomes so that he recognizes the kamaitachi as the most attractive females, and in addition to causing an irresistible biological urge to reproduce with them, since the kamaitachi are fundamentally a trinity, the sexual urges towards them and desire to ejaculate will not subside until he fires semen into all three of the kamaitachi's wombs. And then, at last, the three attack the man all at once and copulate, tasting and sucking the man's body as they please, taking turns straddling him. Since they always act together as a trio, they always appear as a perfectly coordinated trinity, and they can instinctively divide duties amongst themselves in an optimal manner. This goes without saying when fighting an enemy or assaulting a man, but even when it comes to sex and pleasing their husband, they can offer three weasels‘ worth of love and pleasure. Additionally, the three of them do more than just swarm their husband. For example, while one is having sex, the other two may get dinner done and finish preparing the bath, so they can also be seen in a manner befitting of a Zipangu monster. Furthermore, each of them will get pregnant at the same time, and all three will give birth to triplets, so it's said that they always form a trinity no matter what the circumstances. Mysteriously, there are also times when three individuals with different parents will meet and take a liking to the same man. Much concerning the reproduction of these monsters is a mystery. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Kamaitachi_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Kamaitachi_jp1.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= ... 425CB9AC-3224-4164-8052-754E86DD1F4D.png 74352341_p0.png|by Kurovah 74352341_p1.png FZbuqlFRdbI.jpg|by WLPER D5Nu-ZaXsAAsYqZ.jpg|by AltairLeVega __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Recolors= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ References Category:Mamono Category:Weasel Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Zipangu Region Category:Various